


The Legionless

by JenCforCarolina



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny, Gen, Vault of Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three went down into the Vault.<br/>Then six.<br/>And the whispers of <i>[one/many]</i> linger.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/146435308258/the-legionless">Read on Tumblr here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legionless

**TYPE:** Ghost Shell Recording

 **DESCRIPTION:** Conversation

 **LOCATION:** Unconfirmed, logged as [Vault of Glass]

 **PARTIES:** Nine [9]. Two [2] Guardian-type, Class [Titan] [u.1, u.3], One [1] Guardian-type, Class [Hunter] [u.2], Three [3] Guardian-type, Class [Warlock] [u.4, u.5, u.6]. Two [2] unidentified [u.7,u.8], One [1] unconfirmed [u.7, u.8, u.9]

 **ASSOCIATIONS:** Vault of Glass; Vex; Kabr; Preadyth; Pahanin; Venus; Ishtar Sink; Hezen Protective

//AUDIO UNAVAILABLE//

//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS…/

[u.1:0.1] What is it?

[u.2:0.1] How should I know?

[u.3:0.1] Don’t touch that!

[u.1:0.2] I wasn’t!

[u.3:0.2] You were! I watched you!

[u.4:0.1] But it’s made of Light isn’t it? Can’t you feel it?

[u.2:0.2] We aren’t all Warlocks.

[u.5:0.1] She’s right, I can feel it. Ghost?

[silence]

[u.5:0.2] Yes. Confirmed. It’s Light, nearly pure.

[u.2:0.3] Nearly?

[u.5:0.3] Enough.

[u.1:0.3] It’s a shield, isn’t it? Look on the backside here. There’s a grip.

[u.3:0.3] Don’t touch it.

[u.1:0.4] I’m not going to touch it.

[u.6:0.1] I think you should.

[u.1:0.5] What?

[u.6:0.2] You revived Sentinel earlier. Your Light is dimmer than the rest of ours.

[u.3:0.4] Are you saying he’s expendable?

[u.6:0.3] No, I’m saying he may need it. It’s pure light.

[u.3:0.5] Almost pure. Almost doesn’t sound good.

[u.6:0.4] I think June should touch it. Before it’s too late.

[u.2:0.4] For what?

[audible screech]

[u.3:0.6] It’s the Vex.

[audible static]

[audible screech]

[u.4:0.2] Something’s coming.

[u.2:0.5] You knew.

[u.6:0.5] I felt. And I feel still. Take the shield, June.

[audible explosion]

[u.5:0.4] What is that!?

[u.4:0.3] A Hydra?

[u.5:0.5] I’ve never seen one that size.

[u.2:0.6] Everyone get to cover!

[u.6:0.6] Take the shield, June.

[u.3:0.7] June! Alleise! Get out of there.

[u.6:0.7] Take it.

[u.4:0.4] June, just pick it up and run already.

[u.3:0.8] Just pick it up! Come on pick it up!

[u.1:0.6] I got it!

[u.1:0.7] It’s so light…

[ghost notes: inaudible humming]

[u.1:0.8] Do you guys hear that?

[u.3:0.9] What?

[u.1:0.9] The humming?

[u.3:1.0] I don’t hear anything.

[u.2:0.7] You’re crazy.

[u.4:0.5] Are you crazy? Are you actually going crazy? They said the Vault makes you crazy.

[[ghost notes: voice; classified [Aegis]; heard only by guardian and ghost pair. No other parties show signs of reception]]

[u.7:0.1] **It does.**

[u.1:1.0] What? Who said that?

[u.3:1.1] Who said what?

[u.2:0.8] He is going crazy, he is!

[u.4:0.6] June. June, are you okay?

[u.1:1.1] No, I heard something. I know I did.

[u.7:0.2] **The Vault will drive you to madness, Guardian.**

[u.8:0.1] _You will [become one/bow to] with [us/collective/me]._

[u.5:0.6] I can’t hit that thing, it’s shielded!

[u.7:0.3] **Do not let it consume you as it consumed me.**

[u.1:1.2] I’m not crazy!

[u.4:0.7] June, stop talking to yourself and run!

[u.7:0.4] **Do not be lost as Praedyth was lost. Do not run as Pahanin ran.**

[u.1:1.3] Who are you?!

[u.2:0.9] You’re right in it’s line of fire!

[u.3:1.2] June!

[u.7:0.5] **Fight as I did, Guardian. Bind yourself to the shield. Bind yourself to me.**

[audible whoosh]

[u.4:0.8] A shield. It’s a shield! You were right!

[audible chimes]

[u.8:0.2] _[release/succumb]_

[u.7:0.6] **Do not.**

[u.2:1.0] Oracles!

[u.3:1.3] Watch your corners! Shoot them!

[u.4:0.9] There’s one more, I hear it singing!

[u.5:0.7] I can’t find it!

[u.2:1.1] Where is it?

[u.5:0.8] I don’t know I can’t find it! I can’t!

[u.7:0.7] **Guardian. Do what I did not.**

[u.1:1.4] What? What didn’t you do?

[u.2:1.2] June, pay some fucking attention!

[u.7:0.8] **Make your own fate.**

[u.5:0.9] I’m tired. Light, I’m so tired. It’s getting darker.

[u.4:1.0] I can’t see. Sentinel, where are you?!

[u.3:1.4] I’m here, I’m here!

[u.7:0.9] **Protect your fireteam.**

[u.1:1.5] Everyone to me! My voice! No one move!

[audible whoosh]

[u.4:1.1] I can see.

[u.2:1.3] June…

[u.6:0.8] Good, June.

[u.7:1.0] **Yes. Good, June.**

[u.8:0.3] _You are [learning/consuming]._

[u.1:1.6] Who is speaking? Who’s voices have I not heard before?

[u.7.1.1] **The Legionless.**

[u.3:1.5] June, it’s only us.

[silence]

[audible screech]

[u.2:1.4] That Hydra.

[sound of gun cocking]

[u.7:1.2] **The Templar.**

[u.1:1.7] The Templar…

[u.4:1.2] The what?

[u.6:0.9] So it is.

[u.7:1.3] **Break the unbreakable.**

[u.8:0.4] _[give/offer] your Light…_

[u.1:1.8] Prepare. I’m firing.

[u.2:1.5] It’s a weapon too?

[u.6:1.0] All shields are weapons.

[audible shot]

[audible screech]

[u.3:1.6] It’s wounded.

[u.2:1.6] Open fire!

[u.7:1.4] **Do not abandon your purpose.**

[u.8:0.5] _Join [us/yourself]. We are Kabr._

[u.7:1.5] **We are no longer Kabr.**

[u.5:1.0] It’s teleported!

[u.1:1.9] Reposition. Do it again.

[u.7:1.6] **Know, June, should you fail…**

[u.8:0.6] _…the Vault will [consume/free] you…_

[u.9:0.1] _**…as it consumed me.**_

 

[[no further record of voice of Aegis]]

 

/…END TRANSCRIPT///


End file.
